naruto : sword art online
by umaki ngantok
Summary: sebuah game yang awalnya untuk senang berubah menjadi mala petaka, gaq panadai bikin sumarry langsung baca aja


**Disclaimer: naruto & sao bukan punya saya**

**Pair : naruto x ?**

**Warning : abal abal,typo,gaje,DLL**

**Saya kembali dengan cerita kali saya membuat xover narutoxsao,dan mungkin untuk chapter awal ini akan sama seperti di LN karena saya banyak copas dari sana. Tanpa banyak kata lansung baca aja.**

"Ahh… ha… kyaah!"

Sebuah pedang mengayun bersamaan dengan teriakan aneh itu, tanpa mengenai apa pun kecuali udara.

Tepat sesudahnya, babi hutan biru itu bergerak dengan kecepatan yang cukup mengejutkan jika dibandingkan dengan badannya yang besar, menerjang ke arah pemburunya. naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya terlempar ke udara dan berguling menuruni bukit setelah tertabrak oleh hidung pesek babi hutan itu.

"Hahaha, bukan seperti itu. Gerakan awal itu sangat penting, naruko."

"Argh… sialan."

Pemburu yang sedang menggerutu itu, Party Member-ku dan sekaligus adikku yang bernama naruko, berdiri dan melirik ke arah naruto sambil menjawab dengan lesu.

" meskipun kau bilang begitu, aku tak bisa mengenai musuh yang bergerak,

dan aku juga kurang cocok untuk pertarungan jarak dekat"

"perhatikan baik baik"

naruto mengambil sebuah kerikil di bawah kakiku dan mengangkatnya sedikit lebih tinggi dari bahuku. Sesaat setelah sistemnya mendeteksi First Motion dari sebuah Sword Skill, kerikilnya mulai memancarkan sedikit sinar berwarna hijau.

Setelah itu tangan kiri naruto bergerak dengan sendirinya dan batunya terlempar, meninggalkan segaris cahaya dan mengenai babi hutan itu diantara alisnya. Ggiik! babi hutan itu memekik kesal dan berbalik ke arahku.

" Mereka bukan boneka latihan. Tapi jika kau mulai dengan motion yang tepat, sistemnya akan meneruskan Sword Skill dan mengenai targetnya untukmu."

"Motion... motion..."

Sambil berkomat-kamit seperti sedang membaca mantra,naruko mengangkat katananya yang ada di tangan kanannya.

Meskipun babi hutan biru, atau nama aslinya «Frenzy Boar» adalah monster level 1, naruko telah menghabiskan hampir setengah dari HP Bar-nya karena terkena serangan balasan akibat serangannya yang asal-asalan tadi. Yah, meskipun dia mati, dia akan dihidupkan kembali di «Kota Awal» dekat sini.

"Hmm, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya, ini tidak seperti satu, dua, tiga lalu terjang, tapi lebih seperti mengumpulkan sedikit tenaga dan sesaat setelah kau merasakan kalau skill-nya dimulai, lalu BAM! Dan kau merasa kalau itu mengenai monsternya."

"Bam, ya?"

naruto menyeringai hingga tidak enak dipandang mata dan dia mengangkat pedangnya setinggi perutnya.

Menarik dan menghela napas, setelah menarik napas yang dalam, dia menurunkan kuda-kudanya dan mengangkat pedangnya seakan ingin menyandangnya di bahu. Kali ini sistemnya mendeteksi kalau posenya benar dan pedangnya mulai memancarkan sinar berwarna jingga.

"Ha!"

Dengan teriakan kecil itu, dia melompat dengan gerakan yang sangat berbeda dibandingkan sebelumnya. Swish-! bersamaan dengan suara itu, pedangnya meninggalkan jejak merah menyala di udara. «Reaver», skill dasar pedang lengkung satu tangan, menancap di leher bagian kanan babi hutan yang sedang menerjang dan melenyapkan seluruh HP-nya..

Guekk! Babi hutan itu menjerit dan tubuh besarnya mulai terpecah seperti kaca, dan angka-angka berwarna ungu muncul, menunjukan berapa banyak experience point yang kudapat.

"Yeeeeaaaahhh!"

naruko berpose kemenangan dengan senyuman besar di wajahnya dan mengangkat tangan menepuk kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Selamat atas kemenangan pertamamu. Tapi, babi hutan itu hanya selemah slime di game lain."

"Eh, benarkah? Kupikir babi hutan itu adalah semi-boss atau sejenisnya."

"Mustahil."

Naruto tersenyuman miris atas pola pikir naruko meskipun begitu naruto mengerti perasaannya sekarang. Karena naruto punya pengalaman 2 bulan lebih daripada naruko. Hanya sekarang dia bisa merasakan kegembiraan menghancurkan musuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

naruko mulai menggunakan Sword Skill yang sama berulang-ulang sambil berteriak. Mungkin itu adalah salah satu caranya untuk berlatih. naruto meninggalkannya sendiri dan melihat sekeliling.

Padang rumput yang terbentang sangat luas ini bersinar kemerahan saat matahari mulai terbenam. Di utara terlihat bayang-bayang hutan, danau yang berkilauan, dan kau bisa melihat tembok yang mengelilingi kota hingga ke timur. Di bagian barat ada langit yang tak terbatas dengan awan berwarna keemasan yang melayang di atasnya.

Kami ada di padang rumput yang terbentang di sebelah timur dari «Kota Awal» yang berada di ujung utara dari lantai pertama kastil terbang raksasa «Aincrad». Seharusnya ada banyak sekali player lain yang sedang bertarung dengan monster di sekitar sini, tapi karena terlalu luas, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang terlihat.

Terlihat puas, naruko menyarungkan katananya dan berjalan kemari sambil melihat sekeliling juga.

"Omong-omong, berapa kali pun aku melihat sekeliling seperti ini aku masih belum bisa percaya kalau kita ini «berada di dalam game»." Kata naruko takjub

"Yah, meski kau bilang 'di dalam', bukan berarti kalau jiwa kita tersedot ke dalamnya atau sejenisnya. Yang melihat dan mendengar bukanlah mata dan telinga, melainkan otak kita dengan mengirimkan sinyal dari «Nerve Gear». naruto berkata begitu sambil mengangkat mengerutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil.

"Kau mungkin sudah terbiasa sekarang, tapi bagiku ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melakukan «Full Dive». Bukankah ini luar biasa? ...Aku benar-benar bersyukur dilahirkan di zaman ini!"

"Kau berlebihan." Kata naruto mengacak rambut adiknya..

«Nerve Gear»

Itulah nama perangkat keras yang menjalankan VRMMORPG—«Sword Art Online».

Bentuk dasar mesin ini sangat berbeda dibandingkan dengan yang lama.

Tidak seperti perangkat keras tipe lama yang seperti "monitor layar datar" atau "stick game", Nerve Gear mempunyai bentuk seperti helm yang menutupi seluruh kepala dan wajah.

Di dalamnya terdapat banyak pemancar sinyal, dan dengan menggunakan pemancar sinyal itu, Gear-nya langsung mengakses ke dalam otak si pemakai. Si pemakai tidak menggunakan mata dan telinganya untuk melihat dan mendengar, melainkan menangkap sinyal yang dikirimkan langsung ke otak mereka. Ditambah lagi, mesinnya tidak hanya bisa mengakses indra pendengaran dan penglihatan, tapi juga bisa mengakses indra peraba, perasa, dan penciuman. Singkatnya, kelima indra.

Setelah memakai Nerve Gear, kalian kunci tali pengikatnya di dagu dan mengatakan perintah inisiasi («Link Start»), semua suara menghilang dan kalian akan diselimuti kegelapan. Segera, setelah melewati lingkaran berwana pelangi di tengah, kalian sudah berada di dunia yang terbuat sepenuhnya dari data.

Jadi...

Setengah tahun lalu, mesin ini (yang mulai dijual pada Mei 2022) berhasil membuat «Virtual Reality». Perusahaan elektronik yang membuat Nerve Gear menyebut keadaan terhubung dengan Virtual Reality...

«Full Dive».

Dunia yang sepenuhnya terpisah dari kenyataan, cocok dengan kata "full".

Alasannya adalah karena Nerve Gear tidak hanya mengirimkan sinyal palsu pada kelima indra, tetapi juga memblokir dan mengembalikan sinyal yang dikirimkan oleh otak ke tubuh.

Ini bisa dibilang syarat paling dasar untuk bergerak dengan bebas di dalam Virtual Reality. Jika tubuhnya menerima sinyal dari otak ketika si pengguna dalam keadaan Full Dive, pada saat si pengguna memutuskan untuk «Berlari», tubuh asli mereka akan menabrak tembok.

Karena Nerve Gear mampu mengembalikan perintah yang dikirimkan oleh otak melalui tulang belakang,

Nerve Gear telah membuat dunia game menjadi lebih maju dengan Full Dive-nya. Tapi, karena mesinnya masih baru selesai, hanya game-game yang tidak terkenal saja yang ada untuk dimainkan. Contohnya puzzle, dan game-game yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran atau lingkungan, itu membuat kecewa para penggemar game. Nerve Gear benar-benar bisa menciptakan sebuah Virtual Reality.

Kami mulai menunggu untuk sebuah game network yang bisa memuat jutaan orang mendaftar dan masuk, bertarung bersama dan hidup sebagai karakter mereka sendiri, atau dengan kata lain—sebuah MMORPG.

Ketika rasa antisipasi dan kesabaran kami mencapai puncaknya, VRMMORPG pertama diumumkan tepat waktunya, «Sword Art Online». Panggung permainan ini adalah sebuah kastil raksasa yang terdiri dari 100 lantai.

Para player hidup di sebuah dunia dengan hutan dan danau, hanya mengandalkan pedang dan kemampuan mereka untuk menemukan rute untuk menuju ke lantai atas dan mengalahkan monster yang tak terhitung jumlahnya untuk membuka jalan menuju lantai teratas.

«Magic» yang dianggap merupakan bagian yang tidak bisa digantikan dari MMORPG fantasi telah dihilangkan walaupun tidak sepenuhnya dan skill yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya yang bernama «Sword Skills» dibuat.

Itu mungkin adalah salah satu rencana untuk membuat para player bisa merasakan pengalaman dari pertarungan dengan tubuh mereka sendiri melalui full dive sebanyak mungkin.

Skill-nya bervariasi termasuk skill produksi seperti pandai besi, penjahit, dan kemampuan sehari-hari seperti memancing, memasak, dan bermain musik, mengizinkan player tidak hanya berpetualang di dalam game besar ini tetapi juga benar-benar «hidup» di dalamnya. Jika mereka mau, dan skill level mereka cukup tinggi, mereka bisa membeli rumah dan hidup sebagai pengembala domba.

Saat informasi ini disampaikan, rasa antusias para gamer menjadi semakin tinggi.

Beta test-nya hanya mengajak seribu orang pencoba. Katanya, ada seratus ribu orang, setengah dari jumlah Nerve Gears yang terjual saat itu, ingin menjadi pencobanya. Keberuntungan adalah satu-satunya alasanku bisa terpilih. Selain itu, beta tester mendapat keuntungan tambahan karena diberikan prioritas ketika game-nya sudah resmi keluar.

Dua bulan beta testing terasa seperti mimpi saja. Di sekolah, aku selalu memikirkan tentang susunan skill-ku, equipment dan item, dan lari langsung ke rumah segera setelah sekolah berakhir dan masuk ke game hingga subuh. Beta test-nya berakhir dalam sekejap mata, dan di hari di mana karakterku direset, aku merasa kehilangan yang sangat besar seperti setengah tubuh asliku menghilang.

Dan sekarang-11 November 2022, Minggu.

«Sword Art Online» setelah semua persiapannya telah selesai, jam 1 siang servis server-nya resmi dimulai.

Tentu saja, aku telah menunggu selama 30 menit dan langsung masuk tanpa menunggu sedetik pun, tapi ketika aku memeriksa keadaan server-nya, sembilan ribu lima ratus orang lebih sudah masuk ke dalam game. Sepertinya semua orang yang beruntung mendapatkan gamenya merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Semua situs penjualan online mengumumkan kalau gamenya terjual habis tepat setelah penjualan dibuka dan penjualan offline, yang dimulai sejak kemarin, telah terbentuk barisan orang yang mengantri lebih dari empat hari, membuat keributan yang cukup hingga bisa masuk dalam berita. Itu berarti semua orang yang beruntung bisa membeli kaset game nya hampir semuanya adalah penggemar game serius.

"Jadi… Apa yang sekarang mau kaulakukan? Apa kau mau terus berburu hingga kau terbiasa?"

"Tentu! Itu yang mau kubilang, tapi…"

Mata naruko melihat ke arah bawah kanan dari penglihatannya. Dia pasti sedang memastikan waktu.

"…Yah, aku harus keluar dari game. Aku masih belum mengerjakan pr ku"

"…Yah,cepat log out. Dan kerjakan pr mu." Naruto pun menyuruh adiknya log out

"Ya, sampai jumpa."

naruko berjalan mundur sedikit untuk mengmbil jarak dan menempelkan jari tengah dan jempol tangan kanannya lalu menarik ke bawah.. Ini adalah hal yang perlu dilakukan untuk memanggil «Main Menu Window». Segera setelahnya terdengar suara berdering dan muncul sinar kotak berwarna ungu.

"Eh?" naruko berkata dengan nada yang aneh.

"Apa ini? Nii-chan tidak ada tombol Log Out-nya.".

"Tidak ada tombolnya…? Mustahil, coba lihat lebih jelas."naruto membuka matanya lebar-lebar di bawah bandannanya dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke menu. Kotaknya lebih panjang ke samping daripada ke atas, dan mempunyai sekumpulan tombol di bagian kiri serta sebuah gambaran karakter yang menunjukkan equipment yang kaupakai di bagian kanan. Di bagian bawah menu ada tombol «LOG OUT» yang digunakan untuk keluar dari dunia ini.

Ketika naruto kembali melihat ke arah list yang menunjukkan item yang kudapat setelah beberapa jam bertarung, naruko mulai berbicara dengan nada tinggi tidak seperti biasanya.

"Benar-benar tidak ada. Coba lihat nii-chan."

"Sudah kubilang tidak mungkin tidak ada di sana…" naruto bergumam sambil menghela napas lalu mengklik ke tombol di bagian kiri atas untuk kembali ke menu screen.

Storage Window dibagian kanan menutup dan kembali ke menu utama. Di sebelah kiri dari gambar karakter, yang masih memiliki banyak tempat kosong, tersusun tombol-tombol.

Naruto menggerakkan tanganku ke bawah seperti biasa dan—

Tubuhnya membatu.

Tidak ada.

Seperti yang dikatakan naruko, tombol yang ada di sana ketika beta test—tidak, bahkan tombol yang masih ada ketika aku masuk ke dalam game—telah menghilang.

Aku memandangi tempat kosong itu selama beberapa detik, lalu melihat ke seluruh bagian menu, memastikan kalau itu bukan dipindahkan saja posisinya. Klein melihatku dengan kata "Benar, 'kan?" tertulis diwajahnya.

"…tidak ada, 'kan?"

"Ya, tidak ada." naruto mengangguk, meski itu agak menjengkelkan untuk langsung setuju dengannya.

Kami berdua berdiri tanpa berbicara selama beberapa saat, saling berpikir.

Untuk mendapat keadaan Full Dive, Nerve Gear memblokir semua sinyal yang dikirim oleh otak kita dan mengirimkannya kemari supaya kita bisa mengontrol tubuh kita di dunia ini. Jadi, berapa liarpun kau menggerakkan tubuhmu di sini, tubuhmu di dunia nyata, yang sedang terbaring di kasur sekarang tidak akan bergerak sedikit pun; memastikan kalau tidak akan membenturkan kepalanya ke sisi meja atau apa pun.

Saat ini jam 5:30 lewat dan garis kecil di langit yang terlihat berwarna merah seperti matahari terbenam. Meski berada di situasi seperti ini, melihat padang rumput luas yang berwarna keemasan karena memantulkan sinar matahari sore,

Tepat sesudahnya.

Ding, ding, Sebuah suara seperti bel , atau mungkin sebuah bel peringatan, terdengar dengan keras, membuat kami melompat karena kaget.

"Ah…"

"Apa ini!?"

Kami berteriak bersamaan dan melihat satu sama lain, kedua mata kami terbuka lebar.

kami diselimuti oleh pilar cahaya berwarna biru terang. Di balik cahaya biru itu, pemandangan di padang rumput perlahan-lahan menjadi kabur.

Saat cahaya birunya memudar, keadaan sekeliling menjadi jelas lagi. Tapi, ini bukan padang rumput yang memantulkan cahaya matahari terbenam lagi.

Sebuah jalan besar yang terbuat dari batu. Jalan abad pertengahan yang dikelilingi oleh lampu jalan dan istana besar yang memancarkan sinar gelap terlihat di kejauhan.

Ini adalah starting point, central plaza dari «Kota Awal».

naruto melihat kearah naruko untuk memastikan kearah kerumunan orang yang berada di sekelilingnya.

Melihat ke sekumpulan orang yang sangat cantik dan tampan dengan equipment dan warna rambut yang bervariasi, tidak salah lagi mereka adalah player lain sepertiku. Ada sekitar berapa ribu hingga sepuluh ribu orang disini. Sepertinya semua orang yang sedang log on saat ini dipaksa teleport ke central plaza.

Selama beberapa detik, semua orang hanya melihat sekeliling tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Lalu ada beberapa bisikan dan kata-kata yang terdengar disana-sini; perlahan-lahan semakin berisik.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Bisakah kita Log Out sekarang?"

"Bisakah mereka memperbaikinya lebih cepat?"

Komentar-komentar seperti itu bisa terdengar dari waktu ke waktu.

Ketika para player mulai kehilangan kesabaran, teriakan-teriakan seperti "Apa ini bercanda?" dan "Keluar kalian, GM!" dapat terdengar.

Lalu tiba-tiba.

Seseorang berteriak dengan suara yang lebih keras dari suara-suara itu.

"Ah…lihat keatas!"

Kami berdua hampir secara otomatis mengarahkan mata kami keatas dan melihat. Ada pemandangan aneh yang menyambut kami.

Di permukaan bagian bawah lantai dua, seratus meter diatas udara, terdapat tanda silang berwarna merah.

Ketika aku melihat dengan lebih jelas, aku bisa melihat kalau itu adalah dua kata yang saling bersilangan. Kata-kata yang satunya adalah [Warning] dan yang satu lagi adalah [System Announcement].

Dari tengah pola itu, sebuah cairan yang seperti darah mulai mengalir turun perlahan-lahan. Cairan itu turun dengan kecepatan pelan seperti menggambarkan sebarapa kentalannya cairan itu; Tapi cairan itu tidak jatuh kebawah, malah mulai berubah ke bentuk yang lain.

Apa yang muncul adalah pria setinggi 20 meter yang mengenakan jubah berkerudung yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Tidak, itu tidak terlalu tepat. Dari tempat kami melihat, kami bisa dengan mudah melihat kedalam tudungnya-tidak ada wajah disana. Benar-benar kosong. Kami bisa melihat dengan jelas bagian dalam bajunya dan sulaman hijau didalam tudungnya. Didalam jubahnya pun sama, yang bisa kami lihat hanyalah bayangannya saja.

Aku pernah melihat jubah itu sebelumnya. Itu adalah baju yang selalu digunakan pegawai Argus yang bekerja sebagai GM. Tapi semua GM pria mempunyai wajah seperti seorang penyihir tua dengan janggut panjang, dan Yang wanita mempunyai avatar wanita berkacamata. Mereka mungkin menggunakan jubah itu karena kurangnya waktu untuk menyiapkan avatar yang layak, tapi tempat kosong dibalik tudungnya memberikanku perasaan gelisah yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Para player mulai bertanya tanya..

"Apa itu GM?"

"Kenapa dia tidak punya wajah?"

Banyak bisikan seperti itu yang bisa terdengar.

Lalu tangan kanan dari jubah besar itu bergerak seperti untuk mendiamkan mereka.

Sebuah sarung tangan putih bersih muncul dari lipatan panjang lengan bajunya. Tapi lengan baju itu, seperti bagian lain dari jubahnya, tidak terhubung dengan bagian tubuh manapun.

Lalu tangan kirinya perlahan-lahan terangkat keatas juga. Kemudian dengan dua sarung tangan kosong yang terbentang di depan 10 ribu player, orang tak berwajah itu mulai membuka mulutnya—tidak, terasa seakan-akan dia melakukannya. Kemudian sebuah suara pria yang tenang dan pelan terdengar bergema dari ketinggian.

'Para player sekalian, aku menyambut kalian semua kedalam dunia ku'

. Orang berjubah merah tanpa nama itu menurunkan kedua tangannya dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

'Namaku adalah Kayaba Akihiko. Sekarang ini, akulah orang satu-satunya yang bisa mengendalikan dunia ini.'

"Apa…!?"

Avatarku menjadi kaku karena shock, dan tenggorokanku, dan mungkin leherku di dunia nyata juga, berhenti bekerja selama beberapa detik.

Kayaba—Akihiko!

Siapa yang tidak tahu nama itu.

Orang ini adalah seorang game designer dan seorang genius di bidang quantum physics, orang yang membuat Argus, yang beberapa tahun lalu hanyalah satu dari banyak perusahaan kecil lainnya, menjadi salah satu perusahaan yang bisa mengatur perekonomian dunia.

Dia merupakan direktur pengembangan SAO dan pada saat yang sama, pendesain Nerve Gear.

Sebagai salah seorang hardcore gamer, aku sangat menghormati Kayaba. Aku membeli seluruh majalah yang menceritakan tentang dia dan telah membaca beberapa wawancaranya hingga aku hampir hapal isinya. Aku hampir bisa membayangkan dia mengenakan baju putihnya yang selalu dia gunakan hanya dengan mendengar suaranya.

Tapi dia selalu berdiri dibalik layar, menolak tampil di depan media; dia tidak pernah menjadi GM sebelumnya-jadi kenapa dia melakukan sesuatu seperti ini?

'Kupikir hampir semua orang telah menyadari kalau tombol Log Out telah menghilang dari Main Menu. Itu bukanlah bug, itu adalah bagian dari sistem «Sword Art Online».'

"Bagian dari…sistemnya?"

naruto bergumam, suaranya terbata-bata. Pengumumannya berlanjut dengan suara yang pelan seperti untuk menyembunyikan suara aslinya.

'Hingga kalian mencapai ke lantai teratas dari kastil ini, kalian tidak bisa Log Out.'

Lalu kata-kata selanjutnya yang di katakan Kayaba menghilangkan semua kebingunganku.

'…selain itu, dilarang menghentikan atau melepas Nerve Gear dari luar. Jika hal-hal seperti itu dilakukan…'

Sunyi.

Kesunyian diantara sepuluh ribu orang ini sangat menekan. Kata-kata selanjutnya keluar secara perlahan-lahan.

'Pengirim sinyal di Nerve Gear mu akan mengirimkan sebuah gelombang elektromagnetik yang kuat, menghancurkan otakmu dan menghentikan semua fungsi tubuhmu.'

Semua player dalam keadaan shock selama beberapa detik..

Menghancurkan otak kami.

Dengan kata lain, membunuh kami.

Pengguna manapun yang mematikan Nerve Gear atau membuka kunci pengaman dan melepaskannya akan terbunuh. Itulah apa yang baru saja Kayaba maksudkan.

Orang-orang di keramaian mulai bergumam, tapi tidak ada satupun yang berteriak atau panik. Tidak ada seorangpun, sama halnya denganku, yang bisa mengerti ataupun memprotesnya.

Kayaba mulai menjelaskan, seperti dia telah mendengar apa yang Klein teriakkan.

'Untuk lebih jelasnya, pemindahan sumber tenaga listrik untuk 10 menit, terputus dari server lebih dari dua jam, atau pencobaan untuk membuka kunci, mematikan, atau merusak Nerve Gear. Jika salah satu dari kondisi itu terpenuhi, proses penghancuran otak akan dimulai. Syarat-syarat itu telah diberitahukan kepada pemerintah dan kepada masyarakat lewat seluruh media di dunia luar. Untuk catatan, sudah ada beberapa kasus dimana ada keluarga atau teman yang mengabaikan peringatannya dan mencoba dengan paksa melepaskan Nerve Gear. Hasilnya—'

Kata-katanya berhenti sesaat.

'—sayangnya 213 player sudah keluar dari dunia ini, dan dunia nyata untuk selamanya.'

Sebuah teriakan yang panjang dan tipis bisa terdengar. Tapi sebagian besar dari player masih belum bisa mempercayai atau menolak untuk mempercayai apa yang baru saja dikatakan dan hanya berdiri saja dengan wajah yang pucat dan mulut yang terbuka atau senyuman miris di wajah mereka.

"…dak percaya… Aku tidak percaya."

Kata naruko, yang jatuh terduduk di lantai, mulai berbicara dengan suara yang kaku.

"Dia hanya mencoba menakuti kita. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu? Berhenti bercanda dan biarkan kami keluar dari sini. Kami tidak punya waktu untuk mengikuti upacara pembukaan mu yang gila ini. Yeah…ini semua hanyalah sebuah event. Sebuah pertunjukan pembuka, kan?" naruko berteriak ke GM

Tapi seperti untuk menghilangkan harapan kami, suara Kayaba yang seperti seorang pebisnis meneruskan penjelasannya.

'Para player, kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan tubuh yang kalian tinggalkan di luar sana. Saat ini, seluruh media TV, radio, dan internet sedang melaporkan situasi ini berulang kali, termasuk kenyataan bahwa sudah ada beberapa korban jiwa. Kemungkinan Nerve Gear kalian terlepas sudah menghilang. Sebentar lagi, menggunakan dua jam yang kuberikan, kalian semua akan di pindahkan ke rumah sakit atau tempat-tempat seperti itu untuk mendapatkan perawatan terbaik. Jadi kalian bisa tenang…dan berkonsentrasi untuk menaklukkan game nya.'

"Apa…?"

Lalu, naruto erteriak dengan keras.

"Apa yang kau katakan!? Menaklukkan game nya!? Kau ingin kami bermain di situasi seperti ini!?" naruko terus berteriak, menatap kearah jubah merah yang meresap kedalam permukaan dasar lantai atas.

Lalu Kayaba Akihiko mulai mengumumkan perlahan dengan suaranya yang monoton.

'Tapi aku ingin kalian semua mengerti bahwa «Sword Art Online» bukanlah sebuah game biasa lagi. Ini adalah dunia nyata yang kedua. …mulai sekarang, segala jenis revival didalam game tidak akan bekerja lagi. Disaat HP mu mencapai angka 0, avatar mu akan menghilang selamanya, dan pada saat yang sama—'

'Otakmu akan dihancurkan oleh Nerve Gear.'

Tidak salah lagi ini adalah sebuah game, sebuah game dengan nyawamu sebagai taruhannya. Dengan kata lain, sebuah game kematian.

"…tidak mungkin," kata naruko dengan pelan.

Siapa yang mau pergi ke tempat perburuan dengan kondisi seperti itu? Tentu saja semua orang hanya akan menetap di dalam kota di tempat yang aman,pengumuman berikutnya diberikan.

'Para player, hanya ada satu cara untuk keluar dari game ini, seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, kalian harus memcapai lantai teratas dari Aincrad, lantai keseratus dan mengalahkan boss terakhir yang ada disana. Semua player yang masih hidup pada saat itu akan secara otomatis keluar dari game ini. Aku sudah mengatakan pada kalian semua yang perlu kukatakan.'

Sepuluh ribu orang player berdiri terdiam.

Itulah saat dimana naruto menyadari apa yang dimaksud Kayaba ketika dia mengatakan «capailah lantai teratas dari kastil ini».

Kastil ini—berarti tempat luas yang memenjarakan seluruh player di lantai pertama dan 99 lantai lainnya yang ada diatas, bertumpuk hingga ke langit dan melayang diatasnya. Dia membicarakan Aincrad itu sendiri.

"Bagaimana mungkin kami melakukannya? Kudengar menaiki satu lantai saja sangat sulit selama beta testing!" teriak salah seorang player

Itu benar. Selama dua bulan beta testing, seribu orang player hanya bisa mencapai lantai keenam. Bahkan jika ada sepuluh ribu orang yang Log In, berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk melewati 100 lantai?

Kebanyakan player yang dipaksa berada disini bertanya-tanya akan pertanyaan-yang tidak ada jawabannya ini.

Kesunyian menegangkan ini perlahan-lahan menunjukan gumaman pelan. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dari ketakutan dan rasa putus asa.

Sebagian orang disini masih bingung apakah ini benar-benar «bahaya nyata» atau sebuah «event pembukaan yang sangat dibuat-buat». Semua yang dikatakan Kayaba terlalu menakutkan hingga terasa tidak nyata.

Lalu, ketika jubah merah yang sejak tadi berada di depan kami mengibaskan sarung tangan kanannya dan mulai berbicara dengan suara yang tidak memiliki emosi sama sekali.

'Kalau begitu biar kutunjukkan bukti kalau ini adalah kenyataan. Di dalam Item Storage-mu akan ada hadiah dariku. Ambillah.'

Segera setelah mendengarnya, naruto menekan jari telunjuk ku dan jempol ku bersamaan dan menarik nya kebawah. Semua player melakukan hal yang sama dan plaza dipenuhi oleh suara gemerincing bel.

naruto menekan tombol item di menu yang baru saja muncul dan ada item disana, di bagian teratas dari daftar barang-barangku.

Nama itemnya adalah—«Hand Mirror»

Kenapa dia memberi kami benda ini? Sambil berpikir naruto menyentuh nama bendanya dan menekan tombol "buat benda menjadi object". Segera setelahnya terdengar sebuah sound effect dan sebuah kaca persegi berukuran kecil muncul.

naruto memegangnya dengan ragu-ragu tapi tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Apa yang muncul di dalam cermin adalah wajah dari avatar yang kubuat dengan susah payah di buat.

Lalu.

Tiba-tiba naruto dan avatar-avatar di sekeliling kami diselimuti oleh cahaya putih. Segera setelah melihatnya, keadaan dikelilingi cahaya yang sama, dan apa yang bisa dilihat hanyalah warna putih.

Sekitar 2, 3 detik kemudian, keadaan sekeliling menjadi jelas lagi seperti mereka baru saja…

Tidak.

naruto buru-buru mengangkat kacanya, dan melihat muka yang terpantul.

Rambut kuning yang jabrik diatas kepala, sepasang mata biru, dan wajah yang terdapat tiga garis tipis di pipi.

"Ah…wajahku…"

Naruko yang juga sedang memandangi cerminnya dan terlihat disana rambut pirang panjang di ikat ekor kuda dan mata yang sama dengan naruto,.

Suara kami juga berubah, mungkin pengubah suaranya berhenti bekerja. Tapi kami tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu.

Cerminnya terjatuh dari tangan kami dan mengenai lantai, dan hancur dengan suara pecahan yang agak keras.

Ketika aku melihat sekeliling lagi, kerumunannya sudah tidak lagi dipenuhi oleh orang yang terlihat seperti karakter dari game-game fantasi. Sekumpulan anak muda normal sudah menggantikan tempat mereka. Ini seperti melihat sekumpulan orang di dunia nyata di sebuah perkumpulan game yang menggunakan kostum seperti armor. Bahkan perbedaan jumlah laki-laki dan perempuannya berubah drastis.

Bagaimana ini mungkin terjadi? naruto dan naruko, dan mungkin semua player di sekitar kami telah berubah dari avatar yang mereka buat dari awal, menjadi diri asli kami. Tentu saja, teksturnya sendiri masih terlihat seperti model poligon dan masih sedikit terasa aneh, tapi yang paling menakutkan adalah keakuratannya. Seakan-akan gearnya punya sebuah full body scanner yang terpasang.

''Kalian pasti heran dan berpikir 'kenapa'. Kenapa aku-pencipta dari Nerve Gear dan SAO, Kayaba Akihiko-melakukan sesuatu yang seperti ini? Apakah ini sejenis serangan teroris? Apakah dia melakukan ini untuk meminta uang tebusan untuk membebaskan kami?'

Itulah saat ketika suara Kayaba, yang hingga sekarang tanpa emosi, mulai menunjukkan sedikit emosi di dalamnya.

'Itu semua bukanlah alasanku melakukan ini. Bukan hanya itu, searang bagiku, sudah tidak ada alasan untuk melakukan ini. Alasannya karena…situasi ini sendiri lah yang merupakan alasanku melakukan ini. Untuk membuat dan mengamati dunia ini adalah satu-satunya alasanku membuat Nerve Gear dan SAO. Dan sekarang, semuanya telah menjadi nyata.'

Lalu setelah istirahat singkat, suara Kayaba sekarang menjadi tanpa emosi lagi dan berkata.

'…sekarang aku telah menyelesaikan official tutorial dari «Sword Art Online». Para player—semoga kalian beruntung.'

Kata-kata terakhirnya diikuti oleh suara bergema kecil.

Jubah besar itu mulai melayang lebih tinggi tanpa bersuara, dan mulai menyelam, dari kepalanya, kedalam system message yang menutupi langit seakan-akan meleleh.

Bahunya, kemudian dadanya, lalu kedua tangan dan kakinya bergabung kedalam permukaan merah, dan terakhir sebuah noda merah yang tersisa menghilang. Segera sesudahnya system message yang telah menutupi langit menghilang dengan tiba-tiba seperti saat itu muncul.

Suara dari angin yang bertiup di atas plaza dan BGM dari orkestra NPC terdengar perlahan di telinga kami.

Game telah kembali ke keadaan normal, kecuali beberapa peraturan yang baru saja diubah.

Lalu—akhirnya.

Kerumunan dari 10 ribu player tadi mulai memberikan reaksi yang wajar.

Dengan kata lain, ribuan suara mulai terdengar dengan keras di seluruh plaza.

"Itu bercanda kan…? Apa-apaan itu? Itu lelucon kan!?"

"Berhenti bercanda! Biarkan aku keluar! Biarkan aku keluar dari sini!"

"Tidak! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini! Aku harus segera bertemu dengan seseorang sebentar lagi!"

"Aku tidak suka ini! Aku mau pulang! Aku mau pulang!"

Pekikan. Tuntutan. Teriakan. Kutukan. Permohonan. Dan jeritan.

Orang-orang yang telah berubah dari game player menjadi tahanan dalam hitungan menit berlutut dan memegangi kepala mereka, melambaikan tangan mereka, memegang satu sama lain atau mulai menyumpahi dengan suara yang keras.

Ini, adalah kenyataan.

Nerve Gear, yang pernah menjadi sebuah mesin game, sekarang menjadi kunci penjara ini dan alat eksekusi yang akan membakar otakku.

Naruto menarik napas perlahan menarik dan menghela, dan membuka mulutku.

"naruko, kesini sebentar." memegang tangannya,naruto menarik adiknya keluar dari kerumunan yang berisik itu.

mereka bisa keluar dari sana dengan lumayan cepat, mungkin karena mereka berada di dekat pojokan. mereka memasuki salah satu jalan yang menuju keluar plaza dan aku bersembunyi di bayangan dibalik kereta kuda yang tidak bergerak.

"ada apa nii-chan" naruko pun bertanya ke naruto,Dia masih terlihat belum mengerti dengan tindakan kakakny.

"Dengarkan aku. Aku akan keluar dari kota ini dan menuju ke desa selanjutnya. Ikutlah bersamaku."

naruko membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Jika apa yang dikatakannya benar, untuk bertahan hidup di dunia ini kita harus memperkuat diri kita. Kau tahu kalau kan kalau MMORPG adalah pertarungan untuk memperebutkan Resource diantara player. Hanya orang-orang yang bisa mendapat uang dan experience yang paling banyak lah yang bisa menjadi kuat. …orang-orang yang telah menyadari hal ini akan memburu semua monster disekitar «Kota Awal». Kau harus menunggu sangat lama hingga monsternya muncul lagi. Pergi ke desa sebelah sekarang akan lebih baik. Aku tahu jalannya dan semua daerah berbahayanya, jadi aku bisa pergi kesana, meski aku masih level satu." Kata naruto

"Tapi…tapi kau tahu. Seperti yang dibilang sebelumnya kalau jika hp kita sampai nol maka kita akan mati". naruto menghela napas dan memandang naruko,terlihat jelas di wajah bahwa dia takut. naruto bisa mengerti semuanya dengan jelas tentang apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh naruko melalui pandangan gugupnya.

Dia—orang yang ceria dan mudah akrab dengan orang lain, dan mungkin dia sangat memperhatikan teman-temannya. Jika seseorang mati dalam perjalanan, mereka akan mati seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kayaba.

"tenang saja aku akan menjagamu" kata naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dari kota dan memulai memainkan gam kematian ini.

**TBC**

**Setelah baca ini pasti kalian berpendapat bahwa chapter ini sama dengan LN, saya tidak akan membantah chapter ini sama dengan LN. Tapi untuk chapter berikutnya pasti beda,walaupun alurnya sama.**


End file.
